


Healing the Healer: Unbreakable Bonds

by Emjoelle



Series: Healing the Healer [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cybertron, Post-Movie(s), Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjoelle/pseuds/Emjoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ties in to Energon Coolant and Lubricant. The war is over and Knockout is adjusting to life on his restored planet with the Autobots. He adapted because he had to survive. But sometimes change just comes slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing the Healer: Unbreakable Bonds

The crimson ex-Decepticon sat back on his berth. The orn had been long and exhausting and the only good that came out of it was that he had survived without a scratch, or at least a visible scratch. Well, that and his home world had been restored. He didn’t have to live on that mud ball with fleshlings anymore. That was the only good he could see. He could not deny that his world had been completely turned upside down over the last several orns and he needed to do something about it. He would at least make an attempt to view things differently. He had to adapt to the changes. He would make no promises to himself or anyone else. He was sure the Autobots had their doubts about him. Pit, he even doubted himself. They did take to the fleshies quickly in spite of their softness, in more areas than one. If they could trust an alien surely they would learn to trust him.

The thing that bothered him was learning to be soft or at least compassionate again. He learned to control his desires and his emotions didn’t plague him like they would weaker bots, instead they drove him. He had been expected to suck up his emotions and he would continue to do so. He was still a medic and he still needed to be objective.  
It had been a philosophy that guided him most of his life. You only showed anger as a Decepticon and you let it make you better. That is what his superiors had told him from the day he joined the cause. He had little memory of his sparklinghood. Yeah he was a con and this would be a challenge he would face head on. His mentors, from Scalpel to Megatron, were typical Decepticons. He became like them to survive, closed off and hiding every feeling except anger and he even hid that in his sarcasm. Let it drive you they told him. There was something that drove him more than his anger. The feeling he wasn’t supposed to have, his devotion to one blue wrecker, Breakdown.

Knockout cleared his vents with a sound that was not unlike a human sigh. He thought about the first time he saw the former wrecker outside of Koan. 

“Hey pretty mech, are you a medic or not? I, we need you over here, now!”  
Knockout casually approached them. It was an ugly wound but it would be an easy repair. He scanned the mech. Energon reserves at 73% He wouldn’t bleed out anytime soon. “What happened to you? Been in the arena again?” Knockout was tired and suddenly snarky. 

“No, haven’t you heard? Before the war there was a new champion who was unstoppable, now real fighting has replaced the sport. Mechs do get hurt in honest ways doctor!”

“I suppose so.” He answered attempting to concentrate

“Can you fix it or not?” The larger mech asked

“Of course. It isn’t as bad as it looks. Fortunately for you your armor is so thick and it didn’t pierce your spark chamber. You may want to disable your pain receptors though”. He said addressing his patient now.” It may burn a bit and I have no pain killers on me. Designation is Knockout by the way.”

“Breakdown,” He answered, “and that won’t be necessary.”

Knockout shook his helm the big ones were gluttons for pain in an attempt to prove themselves or something. He opened the undamaged chest plate so he could get a better look at the entry point of the debris. He sealed the torn wires and small energon veins around the wound and pulled out the metal. He quickly sealed of the main vein as another gush of energon ran down his arms. “You will want to refuel as soon as you leave but you’ll recover. It is a glorified splinter” Knockout closed the chest plate and got some put metal over the wound to serve as a bandage until his self repair systems could fix the minor injuries. “Anything else? You seem to have had recent nervous damage to your hip as you have been limping. It might affect your ability to transform properly.”

“I am okay” Breakdown answered and was about to attempt to transform.

“Fix it!” the larger mech all but ordered. “My soldiers will be in perfect order.”

Knockout did the minor repairs and pulled out the buffer that he had recently used on himself. 

“You can put that away. I am not fembot! I don’t mind scars.”

“Understood, but I have a reputation for body work. What would others think if you looked slagged? I don’t do messy work.”

“What would they think of a shiny wrecker?" He glared at the medic but quickly realized he would get nowhere. The medic was nothing if not determined. "Fine just the one if you must.”

There was something about him that stuck that was unexplainable. He knew he would see him again but was not expecting it to be so soon and certainly not the way he did. There was no way Knockout could recharge now. He never had time to think it through. Pit he didn’t even hav time to grieve before now. He brought up another file.  
What he saw then nearly made his energon run cold. The large blue wrecker was unmistakable, and had shiny blue energon pouring out of a wound dangerously close to his spark chamber and also his leg.

"Doc? "Knockout, is it you? Breakdown tried to ask his voice raspy with static and gurgling from the energon in his throat.

"Quiet Breakdown! Don't try to speak right now." Knockout told him fighting to keep his vocalize stable and sounding objective. "Put him here and initiate stasis" he told the solider.

A quick scan revealed Breakdown's energon levels were down to thirty-two percent and falling fast. "I need energon here now!" Knockout ordered. He removed what was left of his chest plates, fighting the thought that it was way too much like another part harvesting surgery than one that would be successful. He pushed that thought away when he saw nearly a quarter of his spark chamber was gone and almost all of the outer chamber covering. Coolant was sloshing dangerously close to his surprisingly strong but incredibly scarred spark. If the coolant, which was vital to a mech's systems, touched the spark it would extinguish it in astroseconds.

"Scrap!" he swore as energon continued to pour out. "Where is that energon I needed breems ago!" If he managed to save his spark chamber he didn't want him bleeding out. He siphoned out what coolant he could but it was a slow process, wasting time that he didn't have.

"I need a hand turning him. This coolant has to come out and bring me that energon when you come and Coolant. I don't want him bleeding out or over heating." He was becoming furious. After he was on his side the Coolant drained quickly and he sealed the severed lines before what was left of his external spark chamber could refill. He still had no idea how he was even alive. He had seen mechs with less severe injuries come in dead on arrival. He was stable for the moment with the exception of loosing energon and his fans running too high trying to compensate for coolant being everywhere but where it should be. 

" Scrap!" Knockout swore again. . Knocout began to doubt he would get the energon needed and began to open his own small vein in his free hand. Breakdown's own system was too weak to recycle used energon at the moment and he was not about to get him this stable just to have him die to lack of energon. He could spare a little of his own. He wasn’t sure why he considered this and shook his helm. Just then supply came in.

"Primus, Mech it took you long enough" Knockout growled. "Go ready some more should the need arise, unless of course you want to be the donor!" Knockout looked up at him optics flaming.

"Yes sir!" he answered and hurried away.

The transfusion brought his reserves up slowly and Knockout refocused his energy on reconstructing the spark chamber. He finished up the operation and was surprised when Breakdown onlined so soon. 

“You almost gave me a spark attack fragger. See that you don’t do it again.” 

“I thought all you did was body work!” Breakdown whispered. “Impressive. I guess I owe you another one.”

“You’re welcome. I didn’t know the Autobrats were so formidable. I thought-“ He stopped not wanting to let on he had been playing the field and working both sides. 

That was the day Knockout officially joined the Decepticon cause. He was far from becoming Megatron’s personal physician, but he and his friend started up the relationship of I’ll fix your back, you buff mine. 

It wouldn’t be the last time Knockout was elbow deep inside Breakdown. He thought once again about the time he saved him from the fleshies.

What is the matter with you, Knockout? I have never seen you so restless. Where are you going in such a hurry? Worried about something, or someone?”  
“Perhaps but it is nothing to you so let me take care of my business, unless I am not allowed to walk around the Nemesis anymore. “No. We picked up the signal there is no doubt the Autobots did as well. I was checking to see if Breakdown reported back. These missions go so much faster when we go together. WE would have them and be leaving already had you allowed me to go too, Herr Kommandant. I haven’t heard anything from him personally. He is not answering his comm. link so-“  
Starscream smiled. Knockout knew that smile he often used it when he was planning something. “You are worried. Why? You don’t think he could fight off a few Autobots? Surely he could focus better on them if he didn’t have to worry about protecting your finish too, you know.”  
Logically Starscream was right. He had to be fine and couldn’t answer right then because he was in the middle of scrapping some bots. He couldn’t understand why then it felt so wrong. 

“Breakdown, Wha-what have they done to you?” Knockout, while grateful he hadn’t off lined, was shocked at the amount of external damage. How much can one mech take? He knew what Breakdown had overcame before and he knew of no one with a greater pain tolerance, but this was unbelievable and for the first time Knockout was absolutely speechless.  
“I am unaware of the full extent as my pain receptors were off but that didn’t stop them from making me watch.” Breakdown sat on the nearest berth where Knockout set up his equipment. “If Starscream had been a few klicks later I feel that there would have been far less of me to make it back.” 

Thank Primus for small blessings. At least Primus doesn’t completely hate me, Knockout thought. Still he had lingering doubts. Breakdown didn’t feel anything but the trauma of seeing it all. Knockout felt his spark lurch at the thought. He didn’t want to think of Breakdown in that position. Knockout was the one who held Starscream up by fighting with him when he was making plans to stage a rescue. He was almost responsible for Breakdown off lining, not Starscream, not Megatron and not even the Humans, well ok they were but he was far from innocent. He had to focus. He fought to keep the lubricant that was pooling behind his optics from overflowing. Breakdown didn’t offline. He was here and Knockout would repair him. 

“You’re okay now” He held on to Breakdown’s shoulders in order to steady both of them. “Whenever you are ready will can see what they did and fix it, hm? Then we can plan our revenge. Into how many pieces do you think we can dissect a human?” Knockout asked him in all seriousness.

“Knowing you hundreds. Is that a promise or a bet?”

“Both, but first I will make you whole again.” Knockout smiled reassuringly and it was genuine  
Knockout got up and paced the room. That still bothered him. Sure there was satisfaction in taking out CYLAS but despite the lie he told Starscream it did bother him seeing that parasite in his friends frame. He should have actually dissected him and kept the promise to Breakdown. Had he known what would follow he certainly would have. “I am sorry Breakdown.” He said out loud. 

Then there was the day he didn’t come back. That seeker Dreadwing came back and didn’t even complete the assignment. He didn’t even have the decency to bring his partners remains back. He watched the sun set and shook his helm. “Thank you for everything. Until all are one.” He returned to his quarters and fell into recharge. 

The next day...

The sound of metal scraping against metal pulled him out of recharge abruptly.  
That can’t be good, he thought to himself as he forced himself to the door. 

“Oh scrap! That hurt!” Smokescreen said transforming and immediately favored his left side.

“Smokescreen, of course it would be you. No one else would be so stupid!” Knockout scolded as he stepped back to avoid a collision he was sure was coming. The young bot looked away trying to hide his embarrassment.

He approached the young mech and scanned his side. He bruised his frame a little but the medic saw nothing serious. “Still trying to break my speed record, or are you trying to break yourself? You very well may have achieved one of those things.” He said scanning Smokescreen’s breaking systems and finding no malfunction. “Do you need anything? Some of us aren’t on duty for a while yet and would enjoy the beauty rest. Not that I need it, of course.”

“I’ll be fine. I am running late. My shift started a breem ago…so I won't be if I don't get out of here”

"Afraid of Magnus, are you?" Knockout asked laughing.

"NO! He is the commanding officer though...Smokescreens voice dropped trying to sound convincing.

"Okay, get out of here then. You managed not to hurt yourself and I have a recharge cycle to finish. Thank you! 

Knockout walked back to his berth certain that he had another very long day ahead of him. After a couple of breems it was clear that any more recharge was going to be out of the question. His systems simply would not cooperate. There was plenty to do and he would try to make himself useful as well as try to work his way into the Autobots social structure. He growled softly. That was one necessary evil of following his partners advice and making sure he was on the winning team at the end of the war. He ex vented wishing Breakdown was here too. It would at least make the transition easier. He focused and took his time to make himself look gorgeous before heading down and getting morning energon rations. Rations, he thought, the war was over and he was more than ready to have the reserves to indulge himself again. He hadn’t been overcharged in vorns and this was definitely one orn that he could use it.  
It seemed the Autobots got along with everyone. He knew better of course but his frustration and grief seemed to intensify everything for him to the point of driving him past the point of being reasonable. Clearly Smokescreen and Magnus didn’t get along so well. He couldn’t blame the young mech though. He didn’t like Magnus much either. Then as if the unmaker himself was reading Knockout’s thoughts he heard the acting Prime walk in.

“He is no doubt dealing with so much this astrosecond and I am not sure it is wise. You are acting Prime now so that is why I am asking you.” Ratchet said to Ultra Magnus.

“I know. I have so much on my processor I can’t deal with it right now, Ratchet. Besides that is your area of expertise. You make the choice. If you trust him then go for it. I trust you.”

Knockout knew they were discussing him and it wasn’t just because he assumed everyone was talking about him lately. He braced himself internally when Ratchet approached him. It confirmed he would be temporarily working with Ratchet. He tried to recall a worse assignment and found that he could not. 

“Knockout are you okay?” Ratchet aslked

“Am I okay? I have recently lost almost everything I value, including my beauty rest as this sparkling clearly has forgotten how his breaks function! Now I have to work under someone who doesn’t trust me or like me. So you will forgive me, doc bot, if I am not just leaking enthusiasm. “  
“Look this hasn’t been easy on anyone. We have all suffered loss. If you want to talk about it-“

Knockout cut him off. “Really doctor, I am fine I will see you in half a joor. They had absolutely no idea. Sure Optimus was gone but he had sacrificed himself willingly. Breakdown had been murdered. He had no way to honor him as a soldier and more importantly as a friend and partner. Solar cycles later Megatron was murdered and then brought back from the pit as Unicrons minion. No, They had no idea what Knockout was going through right now. No, deceptions, former or otherwise didn’t wear their emotions on their shoulder plating. He didn’t need to talk. Unlike Magnus, he could deal with it and he would. He just needed a breem or two.  
“Lord Megatron has asked Dreadwing to see to it that Arachnid is terminated. He suggested back up and considering how she is asked me to join him. I have to agree. She is bothersome and I too look forward to her termination. I am glad I get to help provide clean up as we used to say.” Breakdown told Knockout.  
A shiver of sorts ran down his spinal struts and he felt his energon run cold. It defied all logic and he couldn’t explain it so he said nothing but Knockout had a bad feeling about the whole situation. It was a similar impress he got the day he heard Breakdown fell into the trap with M.E.C.H but this time it was worse.  
Breakdown was all too aware of how silent his outspoken boss had become. “Are you okay, Knockout?”

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be? Between the two of you termination her will be a breeze. Just-“ he hesitated. “be careful. You know how she gets when she feels threatened. Besides, I need you here.” He added under his breath. When MECH captured him he was surprised at how much damage the humans to do. He knew Arachnid could do far worse. He had the dreams after all. No, he refused to allow himself to think like that today. He was still convinced he would offline before Breakdown anyway. Sure that is it he told himself. 

“I will be! Nothing rash, I know. I will see you in a few clicks. I promise.” Those would be the last words Breakdown spoke to him, a broken promise.  
Knockout busied himself with cleaning up the med bay as he often did when he was nervous. He suddenly felt as if he would purge his tanks. “Breakdown what is going on? Status update?” he commed but the only response was static. “Breakdown, are you functioning?” the only reply was static. Knockout transformed and drove full speed to the bridge just in time to see Dreadwing returning alone. Megatron had not yet seen him. 

“The reason for our inability to locate Breakdown’s signal is all too clear, but his isit that you are unable to recover his remains?” He was interrupted by a communication from Arachnid and Knockout turned away. He didn’t want to hear anymore and he certainly didn’t want to be seen. Primus only knew what she did with it.  
He transformed and started to walk back to the med bay. Dreadwing walked out and almost ran over the medic. “Doctor?”  
The smaller mech stepped back.

“I am indeed sorry” There was no emotion in his voice. It was just the common curtsey given with a warrior fell. It only served to make Knockout more furious. He could no longer hold his vocal processors.

“You’re sorry? Where is his body? He was a warrior and deserves respect. You have robbed him of an honor. He could have lived on in another warrior!” Knockout replaced his hand with a buzz saw and pointed it a Dreadwing. 

Dreadwing stopped suddenly. “I AM sorry!” he said again and began to walk down the corridor leaving Knockout. He turned back suddenly surprising the smaller mech. “Skykquake didn’t get than honor either if you recall. I know what you are thinking and there is a way we can honor them both. I will have to share it with you later. Our lord requires my assistance.” He transformed and flew off after Megatron.  
Megatron summoned Knockout later. “I am sorry Doctor. I trust this will not affect your work.” It was a statement not a question. 

“Of course not my liege. The big burte was my assistant nothing more. I managed before I found him and I will continue to do so now.” Knockout cringed inside from the necessary lie he was telling his leader.

“Good to know. If you need any assistance you have any of the vehicons at your disposal. You are dismissed.”  
He returned to the empty med bay to grieve alone until Dreadwing returned. However, to his disappointment, that never happened.  
Knockout pulled himself out of that memory. It still hurt but he decided he would find time to have a private memorial. He wasn’t sure what he would do but it would be worthy of the Decepticon warrior that he was. He walked on and overheard the Autobots discussion Megatron and his upgrade. “Why” he thought, “ cant they just be thankful he has shown the willingness to make changes” They were watching him closely. This orn was quickly going from bad to worse and he had not even began his shift yet. He walked to the makeshift medical center where he was to meet Ratchet and stood for a moment in the doorway. For some reason, as he looked in he was flooded with another memory, he really needed to get his processor checked, this time of the second encounter with MECH. 

“Megatron, Breakdown’s signal has come back online, albeit corrupted.”

“Go investigate. But be careful. It could be an Autobot trap.”

“I hope not. Breakdown may have acted the brute but he was a maestro behind a rotary buffer.” He admitted hoping his true feelings did not slip through. 

He went to the coordinates still unsure what he would find. He didn’t allow himself to become too hopeful. He knew full well it was a long shot at best and Megatron was most likely correct in the theory about a trap. He wasn’t sure how the Autobots would actually be able to accomplish it but he wouldn’t put it past them to try such a deception. That was when he saw him

“Breakdown, where have you been?” He fought the urge to hug the larger mech. He discovered the truth and was very glad he didn’t act on his impulses. His spark sank and the following events only served to infuriate Knockout even more. Megatron forced Knockout to hear him out and Knockout was none too happy when his plan failed. He once again fought to keep the absolute joy out of his optics when Megatron told the parasite he earned a place at Knockout’s dissection table. 

I will leave no fiber or fiber optic unexamined” Knockout told him with a sadistic smile and an almo9st psychotic gleam in his optics.  
The screams could be heard throughout the warship and Knockout couldn’t help but smile. It was as if in some twisted way Breakdown would get to help him with dissecting Cylas, just as he promised him after the attack. He was sure he could get far more than 100 pieces out of him now. 

“You know,” Knockout told CYLAS as he strapped him to the table, “Breakdown was one who could endure incredible pain without so much a flinching. He did so with I put him back together after your attempt to take him apart. I do wonder what your pain tolerance is. I am sure it is a safe bet it can’t compare to his.”

“Why are you taking it out on me? I didn’t kill him.” CYLAS asked trying desperately to prolong the inevitable.

“And you think I don’t know that?! While you didn’t kill him you did something far worse. You did something no sane being would have ever done. You tortured him. You tore his optic out and left him partially blind. You forced him to watch you dismember him. Then you stole his body and invaded it like a parasite.” He leaned over in CYLAS’s face. “ You had no problem having him on your table and I thought I would return the favor. You have the audacity to call yourself Cybertronian. You, pathetic bug, are a disgrace, not only to the body you have invaded but to your own worthless race.” He didn’t care how hypocritical he was being at that moment. If he couldn’t honor Breakdown’s memory he would exact revenge. He transformed his hand into his weapon of choice and leaned in close to the armor covering his spark chamber. CYLAS screamed. “I haven’t even touched you yet. This is going to be fun!” Then Starscream had to come in and ruin everything.  
Ratchet’s voice pulled him out of his daydream. He drew air through his vents and walked in. He vowed to not be too snarky with Ratchet and just make it through. He often got lost in his work and he would do so again. As the orn passed, he quickly discovered that Ratchet wasn’t so bad. In fact he reminded him of a soft version of his old mentor, Scalpel, and that brought some relief. He also began to realize that Ratchet had been planning on doing a memorial for those lost after Icon was rebuilt and it was nearly finished. 

“Knockout. I appreciate the effort you have been putting into this. I imagine it is difficult.:  
More than you know Hatchet, he thought, but said nothing. 

“You are welcome to participate in the memorial we are planning next decacycle. You may use any nonviolent rituals you may have had as a, in the past. 

“Thank you, I will.” He left feeling a little better about the situation. 

"Have you given any thought to what you are going to do tomorrow or who you are going to honor?" Ratchet asked him.  
Knockout considered ignoring him and just letting him find out but decided against it and reluctantly answered. "Breakdown"

"He meant a lot to you did he not?" Ratchet asked although it was more of a statement than a question.

'More than you know' he thought but only said, "Yes"

"He was quite a warrior. I thought at one time he would actually join us." Ratchet told him remembering the time when he was abducted by the human group MECH.

'Unlikely' Knockout thought. He knew him better than any other bot inside and out with the exception of maybe his gestalt team but he didn't think about those times. "Yes well we will never know will we? I don't think that a human tradition fits him well and I am not sure a mere eulogy does him justice. I doubt I will say anything. He was a bot of few words and believe me there are no words that would…" his voice trailed off. "I will find something suitable. I have an idea but I might need your help." He finally added. He explained to Ratchet what he wanted.  
The days were getting somewhat easier though he was still moodier than normal or that's what the other cons on the Nemesis would have said if anyone bothered to ask how the Medic was doing after the loss of his assistant. No one did. The only one who would have was Megatron and he already did. Knockout lied to him and said he was fine and that Breakdown was nothing more than an assistant. Dreadwing asked him once if he was ok but Knockout had a suspicion that he knew the answer due to the fact that Skyquake was murdered too. He had an idea to honor him as a fallen solider that wouldn't be suspicious and almost expected. He never told Knockout though because of duty. 

This day he figured it out though. Megatron lost his temper again and this time it wasn't because of the SIC. Dreadwing dared to defy him directly and Megatron didn't hesitate to extinguish his spark. Knockout was more surprised than anyone. He was the one that removed his body after wards and it was then that he saw clearly something that he had noticed before but dismissed as merely a scar. Dreadwing had plenty of those. No, this was a marking. Knockout recognized it as a clan sign and the sign of Primus indicating he had fallen. That was what he had in mind to honor a friend? Knockout wasn't sure what to think. Was he really going to suggest that Knockout willingly damage his perfect glossy finish? That was absurd and almost insulting. He didn't need a memory on his frame. It would be forever burned in his processor. He left disgusted. He quickly dismantled the seeker and stored his parts for later use. Yeah he was moody now.  
Now he wasn't sure what to think as Ratchet stood there. "It is a good idea, Knockout. Many cultures we have visited have such a ritual. The humans do as well. I believe they call it a tattoo. They have temporary ones as well that are done by the same artist and last a few weeks. If you were really still that opposed to a scar then that could be an option."

"Perhaps, but either way you can see why I require a hand. I definitely want someone with a hand as steady as mine" Knockout said smirking. "Will you do it doc bot?"

"Of course," Ratchet replied.

"I will see you before the ceremony then." Knockout said as he left for his apartment. He remembered the events leading up to him joining the cons.

'You will heal faster if you don't hold on to it, Breakdown. You need to let me shut the pain receptors back off and get a full recharge. I have invested way too much in you to let you offline from spark stress after what you survived."

"You don't get it do you doc? Scars on the spark don't heal like knees. I like my scars. I want to feel the losses. And believe me I KNOW my limitations. That is part of your problem Knockout. You hate scars. They aren't your enemy you know."  
Later he showed Breakdown the small insignia proving he had officially joined the Decepticons and told him of their mission together. The time they officially became partners.  
That was it. Breakdown was a warrior and he wore scars like badges. He wanted everyone to know who and what he was. He also wanted everyone to know who he fought for and why. While he was glad he got a small insignia he was going to get a noticeable 'tattoo' this time. Breakdown was indeed more than an assistant. He made him who he was in many ways. He gave him a reason to be in the Primus forsaken war in the first place. He would have given up anything for him and did. Yes, Knockout decided. He would wear the mark of the honored fallen. He knew the gestalt sign and that would be enough.  
He found what he needed and went to get his Energon ration. He was sure he would find the former Autobot command in the rec area and he was right. "A word with you if I may Doctor." He asked as he walked to the table.

"You decided I assume. Which one?"  
"The permanent one" Knockout answered his optics glowing. "Some scars are worth it. I am sure we all have those that don't show." He said shaking his helm. "Right shoulder" he told him handing him a laser scalpel "I want to be able to see it but I still don't want it to be too obvious." He said in true Knockout fashion.

"Ratchet finished quickly and added, "Are you sure you don't want it blue?"

"Don't push it Ratchet!"

Ratchet finished and he returned to his apartment to consider what he would say at the memorial if anything and recharge.  
The next morning he was awakened by his internal alarm and went down to the Well of Allsparks where they set up the memorial service. 'How fitting' he thought as he sat in the back where he wouldn't draw attention to himself. He would be getting plenty of attention soon enough. Each of the bots spoke briefly about their fallen friends and shared how they each became like family while on Earth. Finally it was Knockout's turn.

He walked up to the front and heard the collective gasp of the bots as they noticed his shoulder. The blue paint perfectly matched Breakdown's paint job and they symbol of Primus was hard to miss. They assumed correctly that the other was Breakdown's gestalt symbol. "Yes, "Knockout said, "to an amazing warrior and the best assistant and friend on any world who wasn't afraid of a few scars. Neither am I. However don't get any ideas. If you scratch my finish I will scratch yours." His optics shown as he held up his claws.  
He stepped down and Bulkhead approached him. "I want one" he told him. "He was quite the bot. If one is going to have an arch nemesis he was one to have. Too bad he couldn't be here or join us."  
Knockout acknowledged the gesture. Bulkhead was trying. He would try too. He would have liked to have not fought Optimus. That and borrow ideas for rims. He laughed to himself. He would adjust. He might see Ratchet as a role model and maybe Bulkhead as a friend. "Nah" he thought. "I won't take it that far" He rode back to his apartment. His spark a shade less burdened than before.


End file.
